King and I: Rebecca Leonowens
by xxxMadameMysteryxxx
Summary: What if Anna had another child and it was Louis' twin sister? How will she fit into the story?Is there romance in the air when it involce a certain Prince of Siam? Chulalongkorn/OC
1. Chapter 1

**King and I: **

**Rebecca Leonowens**

Waves crashing against the ship, the sounds of the seagulls flying above us and all the men on board were working the day away. I stood at the front of the ship feeling the wind blowing in my face and through my long red hair and the smell of the sea filled my nostrils, my name is Rebecca Leonowens and in the year 1862 I took the journey of a lifetime along with my mother and twin brother Louis.

My tale begins when I was a young girl of 10, my family lived in London, my mother worked hard everyday as a school teacher since she had to provide for all three of us since my father passed away a few years ago, my mother was a wonderful teacher but we had no idea how highly recommended she was until a letter arrived one morning from a king in a far away country called Siam, the letter requested my mother to teach the royal children and offering a large sum of money and anything else we needed including our own house outside the palace. My mother couldn't resist so before I knew it we were packed within a few days and boarding a ship bound for Siam.

* * *

The journey took six weeks but we managed to pass the time, one day Louis and I would explore the ship and chat with members of the crew, the next I would be in our quarters with mother reading away until it was time to eat. Today though was the last day of the journey, I was dressed in my favourite yellow travel dress with white laced sleeves, a white bonnet and black travel boots, around my neck I wore my locket with a photograph of my family inside, any moment now I would see land in the distance and I knew it would be Siam, my new home for the time being. I was so focused on the horizon that I didn't hear Louis sneaking up behind me making my jump a bit "Can you believe it Beck, any moment and we'll be there" before I could answer a voice above us called "LAND HO!" and I turned my head quickly and just as the voice said I saw a small patch of land that would get bigger as we got closer. With all the excitement building up inside of us we ran to look for the captain but kept being bombarded by crew members preparing the ship for the dock, finally we found him while he was ordering men to bring up wooden crates and brown sacks from below,

"Is that it captain, are we here?" asked Louis

"Aye Laddie, Lassie that's Bangkok alright" said the captain

"OH LOUIS, REBECCA!" we heard our mother call and ran to her side.

"MOTHER!LOOK! There's Bangkok!"

"Isn't it beautiful?"

"Yes I know, isn't it exciting?"

Louis grabbed my hand and we ran and stood by our luggage, mother joined us moments later and checked everything was there "Will the King of Siam come down to the dock to meet us mother?" asked Louis "I hardly think so dear" I was hoping the king would meet us because I really wanted to see what he looked like. I guessed him to be a man with great strength, power and wisdom wearing the most expensive clothes there ever was covered in jewels. My thoughts were interrupted by members of the crew shouting and pointing at something out in the water, the captain silenced them and sent them back to work, we looked out and we saw a boat coming towards us being rowed by seven strong men with a man dressed in royal red and gold sitting at the far end with his legs crossed "It's the royal barge" said the captain, Louis and me stood up on a wooden crate for a better look "Oh mother, the king is coming out to meet us" I said "It's not the king it's the Kralohome" corrected the captain holding a telescope to his left eye, the Kralohome? Who's that? I wondered "Who is the Kralohome?" my mothered asked what I was thinking "A sort of a prime minister, the king's right hand man you might say" then Louis asked to look through the telescope, Louis being the gentlemen he was let me go first, when I looked through it I saw what i never expected to see for a very long time, the Kralohome was half naked from the waist up showing off a very tanned and toned chest, he sat up straight and he had black hair pulled up into a bun. I passed the telescope to Louis and almost instantly he shouts "MOTHER" LOOK! That prime minister is naked!" he shouted while handing mother the telescope, I bit my lower lip to keep myself from laughing, sometimes my dear brother spoke without thinking, "Oh don't be ridiculous Louis, he can't be naked, he's only half naked" mother put her arm around both of us and we watched as the royal barge got closer "They look so cruel mother, father wouldn't have wanted us to be afraid would he?" we all missed father very much it sometimes brought a tear to my eyes "No my darlings father wouldn't have wanted us to be afraid, not ever"

"That's right we have to keep our chins up and be brave just like he was" I said and received a kiss on the forehead from mother.

"That's right sweetheart"

"Doesn't anything frighten you mother?" asked Louis and I was curious too.

"Oh yes, sometime"

"Then what do you do?" we asked at the same time

"I WHISTLE"

"Oh that's why you whistle"

"Yes that's why I whistle"

Then we all sat down and mother began to sing to us,

**Whenever I feel afraid**  
**I hold my head erect**  
**And whistle a happy tune**  
**So no one will suspect**  
**I'm afraid**

**While shivering in my shoes**  
**I strike a careless pose**  
**And whistle a happy tune**  
**And no one ever knows**  
**I'm afraid**

**The result of this deception**  
**Is very strange to tell**  
**For when I fool the people**  
**I fear I fool myself as well! **

**I whistle a happy tune**  
**And ev'ry single time**  
**The happiness in the tune**  
**Convinces me that I'm not afraid**

**Make believe you're brave**  
**And the trick will take you far.**  
**You may be as brave**  
**As you make believe you are_  
_**

**You may be as brave**  
**As you make believe you are**

She took both our hand, stood up and we all whistled together.

**While shivering in my shoes**  
**I strike a careless pose**  
**And whistle a happy tune**  
**And no one ever knows, **  
**I'm afraid**

We whistled and danced around but stopped suddenly when six tall men appeared infront of us, they all wore the same blue trousers with golden dagger holsters hanging from their belts and blue helmets with a golden spike at the top, they must be the royal guards.

**The result of this deception**  
**Is very strange to tell**  
**For when I fool the people**  
**I fear I fool myself as well!**

Louis and I link arms with mother, turned to the side and whistled as we walked away but stopped again when a very commanding man's voice called out.

* * *

_**This is my first published story, do you like the first chapter, I'm thinking of making it a romance between Chulalongkorn/OC, Please review and tell me if you like it or if I need to make changes, thank you : ) **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Here's chapter 2, sorry i haven't updated all week but i've been busy with exams and that so i hope you like it and give kind reviews : ) And i also forgot to say that credit for the King and I goes to Roger and Hammerstein, except my OC, enjoy!**_

* * *

The royal guards went from tall, hulking men to crouching on the floor in a bowing position with their heads down and hands clasped together in front of them. The Kralahom came aboard the ship, as he came down the steps a small man wearing a red hat, purple silk shirt and dark red trousers bowed to him like the guard's were, then he stood up and shuffled across the floor to the Kralahom's right side then kneeled with his head down but eyes facing his excellency awaiting instruction. The captain introduced us then his excellency gave a command to the small man who shuffled on his knees towards us;

"Sir, you are lady who will be school mistress of the royal children?" he asked, sir? did i hear him right because he's talking to mother and she's a lady, that's very odd.

"Yes" answered mother as if she didn't hear his mistake,

"He called you sir" me and Louis whispered to her but she hushed us and turned back to face the man on the floor.

The man asked a series of personal questions then passed mother's answers on to his excellency in their native language, but then he asked question that involved our father which I knew mother couldn't bare to answer so she told the man to tell his excellency he has so right to go digging into her personal affair and should only be concerned about her reason for being in Siam. The captain tried to stop her but she hushed him so the man passed that message onto the Kralahom and was rewarded with a kick to the side "I don't like that man" whispered Louis and I agreed, that was no way to treat a human being;

"In foreign country it's best you like everyone until you leave" said a mystery voice which turned out to be the Kralahom, he can speak English? Why didn't he say so before?

"Well at least you might have told us you speak English, your excellency" said mother speaking my thoughts,

"It's not necessary for school teacher to know everything at once, you come with me now your packages shall be carried to palace later" he said as he turned and was ready to walk away, the palace did he say? i thought the king promised us our own house?

"Wait just a minute, not the palace I'm not living in the palace" said mother, once again speaking my thought.

"Who say?" he said as he turned around quickly resting his fists on his hips

"The King say...um says. In his letter of agreement he promised me £20 a month and a house of my own outside the palace walls"

"King do not always remember what he promise" he said with his head held high

"Then you'll have to remind him"

"If I tell King he break promise I will make anger in him. I think is better if King's anger reserved for more important matters" he said with a horrible sneer

"Very well then, if your are afraid to tell him I will, I shall like to see him at once while there is still time for me to return to England, on this boat if necessary"

"King very busy now"

"Your excellency, all I want is a few minutes audience with him. I have come to work and I intend to work but I shall take nothing less than what I have been promised"

"You will tell King this?" he asked pointing straight at mothers face

"I will tell King this!"

"It should be very interesting meeting, you come now!" he said with a smug look, he clapped his hands twice and he, the soldiers and the little man scampered off the ship and back to the royal barge.

"If you wish to change your mind ma'am?" said the captain

"Goodbye captain and thank you for everything" said mother as they shook hands

"Goodbye captain" said Louis and I at the same time as we also shook his hand

"Goodbye laddie, lassie take good care of your mother now" and we took our mother's hands and left the ship to join the kralahom, once we were on land his excellency was carried on a small thrown by the soldiers and we followed him through the town and all the way to the palace.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Credit for the King and I goes to Rodger and Hammerstein. Except my** **OC**_

* * *

The kralahom led us through the palace, we walked left, right and through so many doors it felt as if we were walking through a never-ending labyrinth. Finally we came to some white double doors which I assumed would lead us to the throne room, the doors were opened by two guards dressed in black robes and helmets, they bowed then shut the doors behind us.

The throne room was very large and everything appeared entirely made of gold. There were two Buddha statues sitting on golden pedestals on either side of the throne where the King sat reading a piece of parchment, there were six pillars with black and gold designs on the left and right side on the room, the walls were painted bright yellow with golden patterns painted over them and the floors were a deep-sea blue and very well polished.

The room was silent and no one moved, including the men in different coloured robes who were bowing on the floor. The King stood up then threw the piece of parchment he was reading at two men who were closest and they crawled away without looking up;

"King in bad spirit today, suggest school teacher wait for better day." said his excellency as he turned to look at mother,

"My spirit is just as bad your excellency I can't wait." said mother in a determined tone.

A gong chimed and we all turned to see a man dressed in dark blue robes leading a sedan chair with a woman sitting in it carried by four guards in dark red robes and helmets. The woman was wearing a sparkling gold dress which made me assume she was important and had her black hair tied up in some sort of bun which a golden headdress hanging from it, when the sedan chair was placed on the floor she stepped off, walked up to the King, kneeled on the floor and bowed followed by the man and the guards.

The three of us turned to the kralahom to tell us what was going on and he said "Man is Lun Tha from Burma, he bring present to King from Prince of Burma, her name is Tuptim." A present? How can a girl be a present? She isn't an object she a living being.

"That girl is a present?" said mother speaking my thoughts,

"For King." said the kralahom as he nod his head,

Me and Louis looked at each other for a moment and my eyes widened thinking if that would've happened to me if we were born in this country, Louis put his arm around me for comfort then we turned and watch the rest of the exchange, Lun Tha stepped forward and handed the King a scroll, the King snapped his fingers signalling for Lun Tha to leave, he stepped back bowing one more time before turning around to leave but before he did he glanced at Tuptim, she looked at him and there was an exchange between them and I could clearly see they had feeling for one another but before Tuptim could say a word Lun Tha left without looking back.

I felt for them, no one should be separated from the one they loved.

Tuptim turned her head back to look at the King, he looked up from the scroll he was reading and snapped his fingers;

"King is pleased with her." said the kralahom with a satisfied smirk

When Tuptim sat back down on the sedan chair and was lifted off the ground the King clapped his hands and a gong chimed;

"Sorry, King has concluded audience." said his excellency as he turned to face us with his hands on his hips,

"You mean I can't see him?" asked mother,

"Not today." he replied. That's it, we waited for nothing?

"Louis, Rebecca come with me!" said mother taking Louis and me by the hand.

While his excellency had his back to us we rushed down three steps and towards the front of the room when the King was just about to leave, he turned around and saw us;

"Your Majesty" said mother as she and I curtsied while Louis bowed from the waist,

"WHO!? WHO!? WHO!?" he exclaimed while pointing at mother,

"Your Majesty, is new English school teacher Mrs Anna Leonowens and children." said the kralahom behind us,

"Louis and Rebecca Leonowens." said mother,

His Majesty took one step towards us then spoke with mother but I didn't listen to their conversation since now I had the opportunity to look at his majesty closely. My first assumptions of him were right, he was a very tall, well built man, he had no hair but looked around thirty years old, the clothes he wore were a black shirt with bits of gold sewn in, black trousers that ended below his knees and wore no shoes. Suddenly I snapped back to reality when his majesty shouted;

"COME!" he grabbed mother by the hand, Louis grabbed her other hand and I grabbed his then we were led through a door and down a hallway.

* * *

The King led us to another large room, in this room there were at least 20 women bowing on the floor;

"A few of my wives, they have beauty but no gift of knowledge. I have no time for teaching being with foreign affairs and other situations."

We followed him from the door to the other end of the room then he introduced us to one of the women,

"Ah I may present Lady Thiang, head wife."

Lady Thiang was medium height, lightly tanned skin and black hair tied up in a bun with a light purple hair clip on the side, her dress was a light blue with a red and gold sash, there was also an opening at the bottom to make it easier for her to walk in. We bowed to her in respect as she stood and sang;

"**There is a happy land far, far away where saints in glory stand bright, bright as day"**

**"**In the beginning God created the heaven and the earth." she stated, mother look a little confused,

"Missionary" said Lady Thiang and mother finally understood,

"Oh a missionary taught you English."

"Yes sir, missionary" Sir? Again? How many more times is someone going to call mother that?

"I have boy too. Crown Prince Chulalongkorn, heir to throne." she said when she noticed Louis and then looked at me,

"You have a lovely daughter sir, she has your beauty." I could feel my face heat up and tried to hide the fact I was turning red by looking at the floor,

"You will help Madame Leonowens with her school teaching and she in return shall teach you better English." said the King, without a word Lady Thiang was back on the floor with her head down and her hands out in front of her.

"She is very grateful to me for my kindness."

"Lady Thiang, have children prepare for presentation to school teacher." Lady Thiang stood up again and left the room and the King walked around us then back down the steps towards his other wives and introduced us to three of them before we saw Tuptim;

"Good day madam, my name is Tuptim, I already speak English." she said in a soft voice,

"And very nicely too." said mother

"I think I have a fine idea, in addition to children you'll also teach those of my wives who have a good sense of learning. Siam to be very modern, scientific country, everybody speaking English." oh dear that probably means double the work mother was originally given,

"Your majesty, it is not in our letter of agreement that I teach your wives too." said mother but his majesty didn't listen,

"Also I will allow you to help me in my foreign correspondence."

"Well I shall be perfectly happy to help you in anyway I can provided we clear up this little matter of the house."

"HOUSE!? HOUSE!? WHAT HOUSE!?" his majesty's demeanor changed suddenly and it frightened me and Louis a little,

"My house your majesty, the one you had promised me at joining the palace." said mother in a serious tone as she wagged her finger a little,

"It is a pleasure you shall live in palace, you teach in palace and you shall live in palace!" said his majesty ending the conversation, mother didn't look very please.

Then I noticed Lady Thiang had joined us again coming in from another doorway, she walked up to mother and tried to reason with her,

"You'll have nice apartment, can look out, see many things."

"Oh yes I'm sure we can see many things such as iron bars, guards at the doors etc, etc, etc."

"What is this etc?" asked his majesty,

"It means and all the rest and so forth, your majesty."

"Ah" he said and for the third time a gong chimed,

"Now you'll meet my children" his majesty walked passed up then stood on a platform,

"I'm sorry your majesty, but if there is to be no house I shall have to get back to the boat before it sail. Come Louis, Rebecca." said mother, we were about to walk up to her but the king stopped us;

"You'll stand here and meet royal children!" he said pointing to his left side, mother did as he asked,

"Very well your majesty, but there isn't much time."

Lady Thiang led me and Louis behind the other wives and stood us next to one of the guards in the red robes, a fourth gong chimed;

"Royal Princes and Princesses."

And one by one the royal children entered the room.

The first one was a little boy in a purple cloak, orange robe and trousers and a little golden hat, he was carried by a woman in a grey dress who I assumed was a nanny or a nursemaid, he came over to his majesty, bowed, stood up again and walked over to mother. He held his hands out and mother did the same, he bowed his head then walked backwards towards his mother then kneeled to the floor.

Second, a little girl in a red cloak, blue robe and skirt.

Third, twin boys wearing different shades of red cloaks, robes and trousers.

Fourth, a little girl in a pink cloak, light blue robe and skirt, she gave mother a little flower as a welcoming gift,

Fifth, a boy in a dark red cloak and silver robes and trousers.

Sixth, a girl in a purple cloak, red robe and skirt, she must be a curious one because she tried to look under mothers skirt before the King stopped her.

Seventh, a boy in a purple cloak with a golden pattern and purple robes and trousers to match, he looked about the same age as Louis and I, when he bowed the King bowed to him and when he walked over to mother she curtsied, so this had to be Prince Chulalongkorn, heir to the throne of Siam. He was quite handsome and resembled his father a little, including the stern look on his face but never the less I couldn't stop my cheeks from warming up as I watched him as he sat down with the others.

Eighth, a little girl in a dark pink cloak and light pink robe and skirt. After she bowed her head to mother she accidentally turned her back to the King, when she realised her mistake she turned around with her hand on her mouth then bowed her head as she walked backwards towards everyone else.

Nineth, a little boy in a dark red cloak, light blue robe and trousers.

Tenth, a girl in a light blue cloak, red robe and multi-coloured skirt, instead of bowing to the King she ran up to him wanting a hug, the King scold at her, she hung her head in shame then bowed like everyone else but as she walked backwards towards her mother she looked up at the King with a sad face but when he looked at her he smiled so she smiled back and joined the others.

Eleventh, a little boy in a bright blue cloak, dark red robe and trousers.

Lastly, the youngest girl in a dark green cloak and a dark red robe and skirt.

When the last one kneeled they all bowed with their heads down and hands out in front of them.

Mother walked up to them and the King followed suit watching her every move. I could tell from the look on her face that those children had warmed her heart and I felt the same;

"Well, well, well" said his majesty then suddenly another royal prince ran into the room, crawled under the kings legs and bowed but was too far away from the other so the King picked the child up, placed it in line with the other children then pat it on the back.

Mother was quiet for a moment turning back and forth between the King and the royal children, finally she took off her bonnet as a sign she was staying and I followed suit;

"Ahhhhhh" said all the children as they gathered around mother,

"School teacher has gracefully changed her mind and shall live in royal palace."

"For the time being your majesty."

"Ahhhhhhh"

"These are the children you shall teach, some day shall allow you to meet my other."

"More, your majesty?"

"Children of wives not in favour with King...Uh Sixty Seven I think" said his majesty as he left the room. Impossible! How can one man have that many children. Mother looked just as shocked as me.

Lady Thiang asked the children to leave so she could take us up to our room. The last one to leave was Prince Chulalongkorn, when he spotted me and Louis he came up to us, Louis bowed while I curtsied. I felt two fingers on my chin then my head was lifted very slowly and before I knew it I was looking into Prince Chulalongkorn's eyes, no word were exchanged we were just looking at one another and then he let go of my chin, bowed to us then followed the other children out of the room. I touched my chin where he had and I had a tingling feeling but I didn't know why. I was brought out of my thought when Lady Thiang led us out of the room and showed us our apartments.

* * *

_**Here's chapter 3. Sorry I didn't update last week but I had computer problems so I made this chapter a bit longer to make it up to my readers, thnx for your comments I'm glad you liked my idea and I hope I get more good reviews. Thank you : )**_


	4. AUTHOR'S NOTICE!

**Attention faithful readers!**

**xxxMadameMysteryxxx here and I just wanted to let you know how sorry I am 4 not updating 4 quite a while but college has kept me busy and I've been having terrible writers block, but rest assured a new chapter will b posted this weekend so keep an eye out for ****Chapter 4 and I hope you all like it.**

**Thnx :) **


End file.
